France
France is a sovereign Republic in western Europe. It is famous for its food, clothing and hot chicks. It is one of the few western nations to stick it to The Man by not invading Iraq. Unlike the man, it allows certain human rights such as same-sex marriage and abortion. The French allow gay Civil Unions but now full marriage. http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1282/is_21_51/ai_56899757/ Many Americans believe that France is a nation with a poor military history, and that the French have never won a war. They seem to forget that France helped them win their war, that France ranked 4th globally in military spending in 2009, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_countries_by_military_expenditures and that Napoleon would most probably disagree with them if they made the point to him. France is bordered by Belgium, Luxembourg, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Monaco, Andorra, and Spain. Civil Rights While Gay marriage is not recognised, France has a policy which enables LGBT couples to share a pacte civil de solidarité, or "Civil Pact of Solidarity", which is basically the same thing, but sounds a lot more Socialist. Trust the French, eh? Before the French Revolution, sodomy and homosexuality were offences punishable by death. After the French Revolution, money and meterosexuality were offences punishable by death, up until about 1850, when the French realised they were running low on people. France has equal rights and equal opportunities for minorities, and discrimination is penalised. In France, intolerance of intolerance is the only intolerance tolerated. Damn Commies. Women Despite the fact that a lot of them don't shave, France has some of the prettiest women in Europe (though in some cases this isn't saying much. Read: Germany). Maybe it's the berets. Naturally, this prompts French legislature to give equal rights to women Stereotypical section French citizens thus enjoy four times more foreign policy experience than Sarah Palin, and thus were all considered better choices for John McCain's 2008 running mate. Unfortunately, when vetted, the French citizens unanimously refused, citing the fact that "whether or not we once surrendered partial sovereignty in war, we have never and will never surrender our principles like you did when you bent over for Jerry Falwell." Warning The two following sections were written by an escapee from the Parisian Military Mental Asylum. Food France is the country responsible for many culinary delights enjoyed around the world such as: French Fries (referred to as "chips" by Brits) French toast, and Chicken Rondelets, which are fried chicken sandwiches that can be improved upon with a touch of mustard and pickle slices as perfected by Chic-Fil-A Sport The French hold a world famous bicycle race called the Tour de France (literally, "the Eiffel Tower"), and have been very upset that an American won the last few races. So they accused him of taking performance-enhancing drugs, which may be true, but they did too! He just took better performance-enhancing drugs than they did, thanks to good old American know-how and great research provided by the baseball industry. People French are often very aggressive, especially compared to people from other countries. Let's compare a Canadian to a French. If you accidentally spill Coca Cola over a Canadian he will apologise to you and buy you a new Coke. If you spill a Coca Cola over a French guy he will punch you in the face, but he won't be really able to do that because anyone with common sense would run away. Foreign Policy For the last few decades, France's official policy was to surrender at the start of a fight. Getting crushed by Nazi Germany in six weeks taught them that the hard way. Category:Geography Category:Countries Category:Europe